


Firefly

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Group Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie likes seeing Billy sparkle when she’s giant-sized</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

Cassie growled softly as she watched the scene unfold. New York's Finest have yet to arrive at the scene, leaving the girl and her friends to keep an eye on the super-powered villains they just took down. She remained over-sized, watching the small group from above while they bickered.  
Tommy was being more difficult than usual for some unknown reason, and Eli seemed only too eager to fall for his taunts. Kate was halfway willing to shoot them both, and the only thing keeping Teddy sane was the fact he wasn't paying attention, too focused on his boyfriend who was still afloat in an attempt to keep Cassie company.  
  
"This is _not_ super-hero behavior..." Billy muttered, hands behind his neck and an exhausted look on his face. He was floating not too far away from Cassie, thinking that was a good spot to keep watch from as well as make sure the girl wouldn't feel left out. It wasn't wise for her to shrink again until the criminals were in custody.  
  
The comment earned him an idle look from the blonde, who eventually let out a small sound. He looked at her, only to find her giggling.  
  
"...what?" Billy asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that with the size differences... you look like a fly."  
  
Billy blinked before frowning. "At least say I'm something cooler..."  
  
Cassie hummed before nodding, an approving smile on her face. "Well, if you were sparkling, you could be a firefly."  
  
The thought took a moment to be processed, and then Billy held his hands behind his back. A bright glow emitted from under his cape, offering the necessary visuals to go along with that mental image.  
It worked well enough as the girl giggled, but of course, the moment wasn't to last.  
  
"Are those some _mating signals_ we're not supposed to get?!" Tommy shouted.  
The couple he was referring to exchanged initially flustered looks, only to break into matching grins.  
  
"They are now", Teddy purred, just before the familiar sirens were heard and the group was thankfully allowed to excuse themselves.  



End file.
